Large data collection by data providers (e.g., telecom resource providers), such as call record data collection, is generally accomplished by storing compiled records (e.g. call records) large datasets. Individual records and their representative datasets are generally stored with little regard for their downstream use and the various schemas that would be useful in processing such data by the data providers and the downstream accessors of that data. To convert and store such datasets into useful information it is helpful to perform various data reformatting operations on the originally stored data. The process of reformatting, transferring and storing datasets often leads to errors that result in incomplete transfer of records or complete data transfer failure altogether.
It is with respect to this general technical environment that aspects of the present technology disclosed herein have been contemplated. Furthermore, although a general environment has been discussed, it should be understood that the examples described herein should not be limited to the general environment identified in the background.